


Payment Received

by WerewolfAnger



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfAnger/pseuds/WerewolfAnger
Summary: Mark finally pays Dark back with a body of his very own.





	Payment Received

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark mpreg birth. I'd let you know my inspiration, but it doesn't truly matter. Do not proceed forward if you are sensitive.
> 
> Who is in control?

_I can give you anything...and I can_ take _anything from you._

Dark looked down at the man in the tub with a stone face. His grey suit was evenly buttoned, and the white shirt beneath perfectly pressed. It was time for him to get his body back. It was time for revenge. His alter let out a slow whine from his parched lips, causing the demon to smirk and his eyes to flash - one red, and one blue. Any time now, he would have a home for his soul, and he would never have to deal with his _twin's_ bullshit again.

Mark shivered and eased deeper into the tub, his round belly unable to be captured by the water. A slow, painful contraction pulsed across his abdomen, causing him another pained cry. He was home and birthing alone in his marble tub. It was large enough for him to stretch out in, and to spread his loins far enough for some relief. Water would be the key to his success, after all. Women who went naturally often chose water for its soothing properties and comforting touch, none of those things in which he would be receiving with Dark watching, and he knew it. 

Dark reached out a hand and placed it on Mark's flesh for only a moment before it sunk into his abdomen and felt the child within. _His_ new body. Mark cringed as he watched the hand plunged, and cried out as it was retrieved once again. Dark laughed in his face and brushed his hand off on his pants. "You are _so_ weak, Mark." he cooed gently, venom dripping through his words. "You cry out as if you know true pain." he shook his head and crouched down to Mark's level, and his voice quieted to a whisper. "You don't know pain."

Another contraction ripped through him before he could respond. The head of the child pushed against his insides and slowly stretched them out. He panted heavily as the child continued to move through him, each contraction forcing it lower and lower. Then, it was time. It was at his opening, the head was stretching him to his limits. Mark looked up at Dark with fearful eyes and shook his head violently, grabbing ahold of the man's shirt and crumpling it in his fist. "Please...stop this." he hissed, his teeth clenching as a fire like no other started in his nethers. "Take...my body back!" 

Dark shook his head, ripping away from Mark's grasp and brushing off his shirt. "Disgusting." he spat, standing up straight and out of reach. "Why would I continue to share my body with you? I want my own. I want back what you stole from me."

Mark's hand remained clenched as a tear rolled down his cheek. "P-please..." the burning became more intense, and the child began to force through him. He screamed out and clenched the side of the tub until his knuckles turned white.

"You'd better push, Mark." Dark licked his lips lustfully. "It'll take longer, and be _much_ more interesting for me if you continue this way."

"P-push?" Mark wailed, spreading his legs as far as he could away from the child pushing against him. _Push._ He had seen so many women do it, he could do it too. All of those child birth videos he watched in preparation, he could do it. He had to. The man took in a deep breath, his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tightly, and put his chin to his chest. All of his energy went to his base, and all of his force went to moving his baby forward. 

Move forward it did, as he held his movement as long as he could before he became breathless, and pulled his head back. Dark tutted, placing a hand on top of Mark's head and forcing it down again. "Keep pushing." he hissed, forcing Mark's head down so harshly that the man's neck popped. "Give me my body back. _NOW._ "

Mark cried out, forcing down again with all of his might. The burning grew worse and his body reacted as such, a deep nausea forming in his gut. He held it for as long as he could, hitting the side of the tub repeatedly with his fist as he did. Finally, he heaved and forced his head back, out of Dark's grasp and panted like a dog. 

The demon looked down, his eyes focused directly between Mark's legs and what was happening in the water beneath. "I see his head, Mark. He has black hair, as we did when we were born." he reached down into the water, taking the child's head in his palm. "You've got my face delivered, brother. You're doing so well." 

Mark cringed, watching Dark's evil eyes before glancing down at the hand between his legs. He could see a face...a small, swollen face. This was real. He reached a hand down himself and brushed his fingers over the child's forehead, then its nose, and down its lips before being met with his own body. "It's coming...out...of me!" he screamed, ripping his hand away and using it to grip the side of the tub once more. Then, he forced his head down, his chin touching his chest, and pushed again, pushed harder than he had before.

Dark kept the child's head in his hand, watching as its shoulders slowly eased out of Mark. He tutted and reached down with his other hand, reaching under the baby's arms, and as Mark pushed, pulled the baby from his body. Mark screamed as he felt the pressure between his legs vanish, and laid back in a crumpled heap against the tub. Dark held the child out at an arm's length and looked over the pale blue body as it cried. "It's a boy, brother." he hissed, looking down at Mark's shaking form. "It's Damien." 

"D-Damien..." Mark repeated, looking up into Dark's eyes. "It's...it's your name."

"It's me." he cut the baby free of its cord and wrapped it in one of Mark's white towels. "It's my replacement body, after all." He set the child down onto Mark's chest after making sure it was swaddled tightly. "If you do not feed me from your breast, and do not care for me and keep me alive, you with birth for me again, and again, until I am free of you!" His form changed from that of a man to that of a shadowy figure, which forced itself deep into the chest of the newborn. Damien now let out a deeper cry, his limbs attempting to move in the towel prison as a deep red and blue glow surrounded his new body. The spirit fitted himself deeply inside, his soul creating a space for itself in the otherwise empty form.

Mark shivered as Dark's final words settled in his heart. _Again and again and again..._ he brought the child's sobbing lips to his sensitive nipple and helped Damien latch on, a chill rushing through him as the baby began to suck. "Again...and again...and again." He leaned back in the tub, biting his lower lip as a darkness like no other washed over him and forced his eyes to drift shut.

~

A terrible scream echoed from Mark's lips as he awoke, shooting upright in his bed as a sharp pain ripped down from his back through his thigh. Amy sat across from him, watching him move, holding Damien tightly in a new, dark red blanket. His fearful eyes cleared from their cloudiness, and he took in first the shape, then the features, of the woman in front of him. To the left of her was Ethan, to the right, Tyler, and in her arms, none other than Damien himself. He shivered and laid back in his bed, cold though his shirt clung to him from sweat. It was real, all of it. Not just a nightmare, though it was an experience he was sure he would continue to live through. 

"Mark?" Ethan spoke, breaking the silence in the room. The man turned his weary head over to Ethan and took in his appearance.

"Ethan?"

The boy stepped forward, closer to Mark now and laid a warm-water soaked wash rag on the man's forehead. "We know." Mark's eyes widened at the realization as his hand flew down to his crotch. No more cord. He turned back to look at Ethan, now absolutely terrified. "Amy delivered the placenta." 

"P-p..." he couldn't even say the word as he turned to look at the blonde woman. "You..."

"I found you." her voice was raspy, obviously portraying a deep unease. "With this child on your nipple, and its cord inside you." her voice was so pointed and distraught. "How did this _happen_ to you?" 

_Cheater._ Mark could practically feel the word in the air around them, hanging in the bedroom over everyone's heads. They were practically breathing it in, and shooting it back at him with their eyes. _Who did you have sex with?_ The man gulped and shook his head, his lower lip quivering as he reached a weak hand out to Amy even though she was well out of his grasp. "This isn't...it's not what you think-"

"Then what _is_ it?" Amy screamed back, holding the sleeping child tightly to her bosom. " _Who's_ is it? Is it Jack's?"

Mark shook his head violently, turning to look at Tyler, then Ethan, for help. Tyler sat absolutely still, his head in his hands and not looking up for a moment to meet Mark's gaze. Ethan stayed next to Mark, but made no move to catch his eye, or even to smile at him at all. He was alone. "It...it's no one's-"

"Children don't just appear, Mark!" Amy growled angrily. "Birth doesn't just _happen_! Not to mention to a man!"

"I didn't cheat..." he whispered and looked down at his slightly deflated, yet still round, belly. "I..." he gulped and looked up at them. "It's..." would they really believe his story? Did he even really believe his story? "Dark did this to me." he hissed, closing his eyes in disgust. "I let him in _once,_ about 9 months ago." he looked up with pleading eyes to Amy. "I was depressed and easy to take over... he forced my soul into my body's darkest corner and held me there while he used me..." his voice cracked, and the tears started to form in his eyes. "He killed his wife, Celine... and absorbed her soul. Then they did this to me!" he couldn't help but scream, screaming to anyone that would listen to his case. "When he finally let me out...it was morning, and I thought it had all been a dream..." his voice quieted, and a gentle tear eased down his cheek. "It...wasn't a dream..." 

Amy's eyes widened, and she looked down to the child in her arms. Damien was no longer sleeping, but looking up at her now with one blue eye, and one red. She squealed and nearly dropped the child, but caught him before he hit the ground. Damien smirked, but only for a moment before the glow vanished, and brown and teary eyes looked up at her as he wailed. 

"D-don't kill him." he begged at Amy, trying to move his legs, to swing them out of the bed at all. He was completely unable to move them, other than the cold shaking that his body was stuck in. "He-he'll make me do it again..." he gulped and looked over to Ethan. He didn't trust anyone with his child, not even Amy. "P-please get him from her, Ethan... give him to me." 

Ethan looked over at Amy, but seeing the distress on Mark's face, did as he was told. Amy released the child into the boy's arms easily and completely turned away as Ethan took him back to Mark. The man grabbed the child quickly and held him as closely as he could. He couldn't allow anyone to touch Damien. No one could take him away. He would _not_ do this again. 

"What's his name?" Ethan asked innocently enough. Amy huffed and stood up, stomping her way completely out of the room. 

Mark watched her go with sad eyes, then turned back to Ethan and shook his head. "My brother's name... Damien." before Ethan could ask, Mark continued. "I stole Damien's body long before we ever met... When Wilford killed mine. We were twins, so it worked... but he always hated me for it... always. We've been fighting over this body ever since." he looked down at the baby and sighed. "But not anymore." 

Ethan nodded, accepting the story easily. What else could he do? He didn't have any other explanation for how a baby randomly appeared from Mark's body, how the man somehow gave birth to a fully new being. It was insane, but what could he say? No? That it was a lie? "W-was it painful?" 

The man paled, nodding weakly. Damien's fist grabbed at his chest, and he lifted his shirt, allowing the baby to latch on to his nipple and nurse again. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life." even though it was unplanned, and it could almost be considered rape, he had done it. He had become a dad. Even if it was his brother, a small flame of pride tickled at his chest. He had done this. It was made and fed by his body alone. And now, here it was, feeding from and surviving only because of his body again. Oh how he wanted this with Amy, to be the father of her children, and to hold her baby for the first time, if she'd ever let him get close enough to try with her after this. 

Ethan saw the look of longing cross over Mark's face as he looked down at Damien nursing from his chest. The boy just shrugged and nodded, continuing to accept whatever was thrown at him. He couldn't do anything else. "Are you in love, Mark?"

Mark shook his head, the look of longing quickly leaving his face and turning to a cold hatred. "I want to kill this child." he whispered, his hand holding Damien's head tightly. "All it would take...one mighty squeeze." but he knew his brother's soul was infinite. It would never allow for that to happen, even if its new body died, he would find a way to live in another one. To live again in the real world like the human he once was. "I never imagined this."

Ethan laid a gentle hand on top of Damien's head, watching as the baby suckled greedily. "I think...you did good." his voice was barely audible, but he meant it, looking up into Mark's eyes. "You did this...you paid your debt. Don't throw that away now."

Mark caught his eye and knew that Ethan was right. He _shouldn't_ throw this away. He had once loved his brother so much. They had gotten along so well before Wilford... "Revenge has been met." he whispered, looking down at his child again. "I will not let this happen again." 


End file.
